


Day 1: Mistletoe

by ArtemisDiana



Series: 25 Days of Fic [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for 25 Days of Fic on Tumblr. Crossposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Mistletoe

‘The Mistletoe hung in the castle hall/

The Holly branch shone on the old oak wall.’

* * *

 

      It had been quiet in the house since Yami had left, but Yuugi wasn’t finding that he really minded all that much. He hadn’t had all that many friends before the puzzle had come to him, so it only made sense that he wouldn’t have the same number afterwards. He still had Joey, though, and both Seto and Mokuba, and that was more than enough for him.

     It did mean a less hectic holiday season, that was for certain, and Yuugi was glad for the moments of peace that he could snatch as he decorated the shop and their home. Joey had shown up yesterday morning to help Grandpa bring in the trees, and he was supposed to be bringing Mokuba by for dinner tonight so that they could hang ornaments. Mokuba hadn’t been sure if he could drag Seto away from the company, since business was booming, but he’d promised Yuugi that he’d try his best.

     He smiled wistfully as he reached the bottom of the last box of wall decorations, pulling out a small bunch of mistletoe and gently brushing all the glitter off. Tea had bought it last year, hoping to catch Yami underneath, but they had ended up playing a twisted version of spin the bottle instead. He laughed softly, closing his eyes as he pulled those memories forward. Everyone had managed to show up, even Mai and Serenity, and it had been loud and boisterous and everything Yuugi had never known he’d wanted, even if Yami had spent most of in control.

     Hopefully he’d be more comfortable with just the five of them this year, he didn’t want to have to slip up to his room for a deep breath.

     ‘Yuugi?’

     He turned to the doorway to find Ryou leaning against the frame, duffle at his feet, and a familiar smile spreading across his face.

     ‘Grandpa gave me a call, told me you might have a spare room I could use?’

     With a soft cry, Yuugi dropped the box from nerveless fingers, heedless of the glitter spreading across the floor as he ran to Ryou, pulling the other boy into a tight hug. Last he knew, Ryou was participating in a Tournament tour in the UK, and hadn’t been planning on coming home until summer, but his Grandpa had obviously had other ideas.

     ‘You’re home!’

     Ryou nodded against his hair, his own arms wrapping around Yuugi’s back and holding him close. He’d missed Ryou terribly, and phone calls, no matter how long, were no substitute, as much as they had wished otherwise.

     There was a camera flash out of the corner of their eyes, and Yugi blushed beet red as he turned slightly to find Joey and Mokuba on the porch.

     ‘You two are still adorable.’

     Mokuba grinned and pushed past them as Ryou stammered and blushed even harder, only to laugh as he stumbled over the mistletoe in the hallway. He waved it above his head like a flag before tossing it to Joey, who caught it easily and held it above Ryou and Yuugi.

     ‘C’mon, you two. We’re not leaving you alone until you do.’

     Yuugi buried his burning face in Ryou’s chest, waving a flustered hand in Joey’s general direction, and the blond only laughed as he held the camera up with the other hand.

     ‘Grandpa wants pictures for his book, Yuugi, so kiss him already!’

     ‘Okay! Okay, enough!’

     With a shy smile, Yuugi peeked up at Ryou’s face, only to find the other boy already leaning down slowly. There was a soft slide of lips before they slotted together perfectly, memory rising to the fore as they relearned each other’s kiss.

     A sharp whistle had them breaking apart, breath short and blushes still bright on their cheeks.

     ‘Got it! Now, what’s for dinner!’

     Yuugi giggled, stepping back from Ryou to let Joey in, but he took Ryou’s hand in his before closing the door behind them. His family was coming home, and now all they needed were Seto and Grandpa and everything would be perfect.


End file.
